Danzou y el diablo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: He aquí lo que ocurrió luego de que Danzou muriese en aquella trágica batalla contra Sasuke y el supuesto Madara (es decir Obito). Oneshot


**Advertencia: **Naruto y Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, pero si así fuera no dudaría en darle un desenlace NaruHina

**Danzou y el diablo**

Luego del trágico incidente en que Danzou acaba muriendo en medio de su fallido intento por sellar a Sasuke y a Madara (él no sabía que era Obito) Danzou se encuentra a sí mismo en medio de un mundo de perpetua oscuridad y no tiene idea de cómo llegó hasta aquel lugar. Danzou estuvo ahí un tiempo, quién sabe cuánto ¿Una hora, un día, un mes, un año, o tal vez una eternidad? A él no le importaba mucho aquel detalle: sabía que ya estaba muerto, y que ya a estas alturas preguntarse lo que sea era inútil, él ya no era capaz de salir de allí. Allí estaría para toda la eternidad… o al menos eso es lo que él creía.

De pronto Danzou abrió los ojos debido al brillo de una repentina luz que bañó su entorno, y para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba encima de una extraña nube, y no era capaz de explicarse de cómo llegó a este sitio.

¿Llegó volando? No, imposible.

¿?: Veo que finalmente llegaste hasta este lugar, Danzou Shimura.

Danzou se alarmó porque una voz desconocida para él de pronto lo estaba llamando, pero aún no se atrevió a voltear a la fuente de aquella voz, pues aún necesitaba acostumbrar sus ojos… Un momento… ¿Sus ojos?

Danzou no se lo podía creer… ¡Sus dos ojos originales estaban ahí, como en los viejos tiempos! Además bajó su mirada para encontrar nada más y nada menos que… ¡Su cuerpo de cuando era joven! Ya no era el viejo que tenía medio cuerpo reemplazado por las células del primer hokage y con numerosos implantes de sharingan en el brazo derecho, por el contrario, era exactamente como en aquellos días cuando él y su rival Hiruzen aún se disputaban el puesto como tercer hokage… bueno, es decir cuando él peleaba ese puesto, puesto que Hiruzen no esperaba aquel puesto.

¿?: Danzou Shimura, aún estoy esperando que dejes de contemplarte y veas para acá.

Danzou finalmente se acordó de voltear la vista hacia aquel sujeto que le estaba hablando. Se trataba de un anciano, a juzgar por su larga cabellera y su barba, ambas blancas como la más pura nieve, también el susodicho tenía puesta una inusual toga bastante larga que le cubría completamente desde la base del cuello hasta los pies, sujeta en la cintura por una cuerda gruesa a modo de cinturón, dando al anciano el aspecto de un antiguo griego. Pero de todos las características físicas que se le pudiesen notar la más impresionante de todas era la presencia de dos enormes alas que, a juzgar por lo que veía Danzou, salían de su espalda. Danzou repentinamente creyó que podría tratarse de una especie de shinigami de luz que lo llevaría al cielo por ser una buena persona.

Danzou: ¿En dónde estoy, y quién eres tú?- preguntaba aún sin creerse lo que veía.

¿?: Soy el guardián de estas puertas que ves detrás de mí, y también soy aquel que revisa las almas de aquellos que llegan hasta estos aposentos, y leo la sentencia de estos para permitirles entrar al mundo que está detrás de mi… o por el contrario confinarlos en el Hades para que así puedan expiar sus pecados. Por cierto, mi nombre es Pedro.

Danzou no se lo podía creer… ¡Delante de él estaba nada menos que San Pedro, guardián de la entrada al cielo. Sin duda este descubrimiento llenó de una inusual alegría a nuestro rejuvenecido protagonista porque pensó, por un momento, que su entrada al cielo ya estaba asegurada, y de hecho empezó su camino rumbo al mundo de eterna felicidad, pero…

San Pedro: Lo siento mucho, Danzou pero todavía no puedo autorizar tu entrada al sagrado mundo- le detuvo el guardián repentinamente, acabando repentinamente con las esperanzas del joven rival de Hiruzen.

Danzou: Un momento, acaso usted… ¡No me diga que me va a enviar al infierno por toda la eternidad! Si todo lo que hice fue por el bien de Konoha…

San Pedro: Lamentablemente no hay muchos que piensen igual que usted, mi estimado Danzou Shimura. Pero no, no lo voy a sentenciar aún, pues verá usted, ocurre que es raro que una personalidad como usted entre al cielo, así que mis superiores acordaron lo siguiente: lo voy a hacer pasar un día en el infierno, y el siguiente lo va pasar en el cielo. Al final de esta prueba usted mismo me va a decir cuál es su elección, y dependiendo de lo que diga, allí pasará hasta que vuelva a vivir, ya sea reencarnando o con el Edo Tensei… un momento, usted fue sellado, entonces la segunda opción queda descartada.

Danzou: ¡Yo ya tomé mi decisión! ¡Quiero ir al cielo ahora!

San Pedro: Lo siento, Danzou, pero tenemos que aferrarnos al programa, así que vamos primero al infierno a pasar el día 1, así que le recomiendo que se prepare.

Al no darle San Pedro otra alternativa, Danzou se ve forzado a hacer lo que le indican y se dirige con el anciano hacia un ascensor que inmediatamente los hace descender por un tiempo bastante largo hasta que finalmente…

San Pedro: Acabamos de llegar, Danzou Shimura. Este lugar es el infierno, y aquí pasará hasta mañana.

Danzou abre bien sus ojos, incrédulo por lo que veían sus ojos.

Danzou: ¿¡ESTE LUGAR ES EL INFIERNO!?

Frente al santo guardián y al rejuvenecido shinobi se extendía un extenso campo verde que iba más allá de donde pudiera alcanzar la vista. En este campo se hallaban inmensos campos de golf con la grama limpiamente podada, con todos los elementos que incluye un campo de golf (trampas de grava incluidas). No muy lejos de uno de los campos de golf se hallaba un lujoso restaurant al aire libre desde donde se podían ver una pista de baile, salas de apuestas, una sala de karaoke, una tarima para los grupos musicales que iban a cantar allí por las noches, una galería de vinos, sake y todo tipo de licores de la mejor calidad, y hasta un salón para juegos de guerra (los favoritos de Danzou). Nuestro odiado difunto creyó por un momento que San Pedro en realidad le estaba tomando el pelo y que en realidad se encontraban en la mejor parte del cielo.

Danzou: ¿Está usted seguro que este lugar es verdad es el infierno? Es que no lo parece ni un poco.

San Pedro: No le miento, Danzou Shimura. De hecho, aquí viene el diablo para darle la bienvenida.

Tal como San Pedro había anunciado, un hombre con una elegante vestimenta había llegado hasta Danzou. Él no se lo podía creer, un kimono amplio de color rojo oscuro con motivos de tridentes y cuernos, cabellera negra pulcramente peinada, dejando ver con claridad dos pequeños cuernos de color rojo sangre, el diablo se veía como una persona bastante simpática, e incluso dedicó una cortés bienvenida para el shinobi sellado.

Diablo: Mi más cordial bienvenida, Shimura-san. Soy el anfitrión de este club que tiene el prestigio de recibirlo para empalagar su persona con nuestras exquisiteces, aunque antes podríamos dotarle de nuestras mejores ropas para que disfrute de nuestros ofrecimientos con la elegancia que exige la ocasión.

Danzou estaba con la boca abierta. No se podía creer que enfrente tenía al ser maligno que daba recibimiento a las almas condenadas por sus propios pecados. Todo lo contrario a lo que había escuchado, el diablo era un sujeto de elegante porte, un lenguaje exquisito y de muy buenos modales. Danzou no tuvo tiempo para terminar de salir de su sorpresa cuando de pronto…

¿?: ¡Danzou, estamos aquí, bienvenido!

Danzou giró su mirada y grata fue su sorpresa ante lo que vio: eran sus amigos de la juventud, vestidos con trajes de etiqueta de distintos colores cada uno, con un maravilloso aspecto que daba a entender a Danzou que ellos sin duda lo estaban pasando bien en el infierno.

San Pedro: Muy bien… me tengo que retirar. Danzou, recuerda que dentro de 24 horas voy a regresar a buscarte para continuar con la segunda parte de tu prueba ¿entendido?

Danzou asintió ligeramente, mientras veía a San Pedro regresar al ascensor para continuar con su trabajo en las puertas del cielo.

El día para Danzou fue mejor que cualquiera que Danzou recordara en vida, pues estuvo todo el día bebiendo y riendo con sus amigos, jugando shogi usando ANBUs como piezas, contando sus anécdotas de cuando él solía engañar a sus compañeros y a la aldea entera. Pasaron la tarde entera jugando golf, un juego bastante curioso que a Danzou le parecía bastante divertido y hasta hilarante, aún cuando no ganó ni una partida a sus amigos, mientras tanto el diablo se agasajaba en el restaurant al aire libre escuchando el trinar de las de las aves multicolores que volaban apenas por encima de la verde grama, que silbaban al son del soplo de la ligera brisa que rodeaba el ambiente.

Lo que Danzou viviría aquella noche no sería menos que los placeres que gozó durante el tiempo que brilló el astro rey. Disfrutó de un gran banquete mientras escuchaba los grupos musicales, que uno tras otro pasaban para dar a oír sus mejores temas mientras algunos amigos aprovechaban la ocasión para invitar a bailar a algunas damas que estaban presentes en el recinto, cosa que Danzou no desaprovechó, y de inmediato invitó a algunas señoritas para bailar con cada una mientras seguían los conjuntos musicales deleitando los lóbulos auditivos tanto del anfitrión como de los invitados, incluyendo a Danzou que es decir el invitado de honor. Tanto se divirtió Danzou que antes de darse cuenta sus 24 horas finalmente habían expirando, lo que significaba que San Pedro ya había regresado para dar inicio a la segunda prueba para forzar la elección final del difunto casi-hokage.

San Pedro hizo que Danzou subiera en el ascensor hasta que finalmente volvieron a las puertas del cielo, y esta vez San Pedro permitiría pasar a Danzou. Y ahí estuvo Danzou durante las siguientes 24 horas, brincando de nube en nube, saludando a algunos que él conocía pero nada mas, tocando un bénet mientras cantaba algunas odas que se le ocurrían en el proceso. Ya para cuando Danzou se dio cuenta su tiempo había terminado e inmediatamente fue a donde lo esperaba San Pedro para recibir su respuesta final.

San Pedro: ¿Y bien? Espero que hayas tomado una decisión finalmente, Danzou Shimura ¿Te quedarás en el cielo o en el infierno?

Danzou permaneció en silencio unos segundos, mientras analizaba lo que vivió durante estas 48 horas de prueba, lo mucho que se había divertido en el infierno con sus amigos, y aquel momento casi eterno de paz que vivió mientras estaba en el pacífico cielo. Finalmente tomó una decisión, y con gran seguridad se dirigió a San Pedro para hacerle saber lo que pensaba:

Danzou: Realmente nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, siempre creí era de otra manera, pero creo que le debería decir que me sentí mejor cuando estaba en el infierno.

San Pedro: ¿Está usted seguro de su decisión, Danzou Shimura?

Danzou: Completamente, definitivamente me divertí mucho cuando estaba allí con mis viejos amigos cantando, bailando, jugando y bebiendo como si no hubiese un mañana.

San Pedro: Muy bien, Danzou Shimura. En vista de que su decisión es definitiva, voy a proceder a llevarlo al infierno para que pase allí un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente reencarne, así que vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

Danzou: De acuerdo, San Pedro.

Danzou y San Pedro una vez mas se montaron en el ascensor y descendieron un largo trayecto hasta que finalmente lograron parar en el infierno. Danzou estaba ansioso por salir para darle la buena noticia a sus amigos, pero cuando las puertas se abrieron…

Danzou: ¿Eh? ¿¡PERO QUÉ ES ESTO!?

El inmenso jardín verde con amplios campos de golf y algunas zonas arboladas no estaba allí, en lugar de eso Danzou se encontró con un campo desértico de aspecto bastante deprimente, con sectores rojizos a causa del óxido ferroso. Lo muy lejos de allí se encontraban los antiguos amigos de Danzou vestidos apenas con lo que parecía ser un costal de papas (o patatas, para quien lo entienda mejor así), tenían una bolsa negra bastante grande en una mano, mientras con otra mano estaban recogiendo basura que encontraban cerca para introducirlo en las bolsas. Danzou, que apenas un instante atrás estaba feliz, por volver a ver a sus amigos, estaba de pronto alterado al ver aquella repugnante escena, que en extremo se veía humillante.

Danzou no pudo seguir hablando, se sentía bastante sorprendido de ver el finalmente el infierno tal como se habían enseñado en vida. Repentinamente apareció el diablo que apenas llevaba un pantalón oscuro, mientras dejaba caer una inmensa barriga producto posiblemente de todas las cosas que se come para luego tirar al suelo los restos y obligar a los condenados a recoger los desperdicios.

Danzou (finalmente recupera el habla): No entiendo, no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí. Si ayer, cuando yo estaba aquí este sitio era un paraíso absoluto, con campos de golf, el restaurante, el karaoke, y todos aquellos entretenimientos, y nosotros que nos reíamos de nuestros chistes malos, y bailábamos con las señoritas, y nos divertíamos como no recordábamos habernos divertido en vida… Pero de pronto me encuentro en este basurero total y mis amigos parecen unos completos miserables.

San Pedro: Lo siento mucho, Danzou Shimura, pero esto fue lo que tú elegiste, así que me tengo que ir.

Danzou: Un momento, por favor espera…

San Pedro se fue inmediatamente en el ascensor dejando a Danzou solo con el diablo, que cuando se terminó de acercar posó una de sus repugnantes manos sobre el hombro de Danzou.

Danzou: No… no lo entiendo… ¿Cómo es que…?

Diablo: Lo que ocurre es que ayer teníamos que hacer que nos eligieras, y mi plan funcionó a la perfección, jejeje.

**FIN**

Este es mi segundo fic y definitivamente no me quedó para nada mal ¿verdad? Nunca he leído un fic con Danzou entre sus protagonistas y creo que una historia como esta tal vez sería un buen comienzo con esta experiencia.

Reviews, favoritos, o lo que ustedes quieran, saben como lo pueden hacen XD.

Hasta otra.


End file.
